Encuentro furtivo
by fruta-dulce
Summary: Cuando uno se encuentra en un lugar concurrido es inevitable no cruzarse con alguien conocido…para bien o para mal. Scotland and England. Advertencia: Violencia infantil y muerte de conejos  o o


**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen T-T**

**Segundo fic (me emociono :)**

**Encuentro furtivo **

La vida está llena de situaciones rutinarias y las reuniones entre naciones para fingir que encuentran soluciones a un problema que han causado ellos mismos, era una de ellas. Después de andar en círculos en un mismo tema, diciendo ideas absurdas, incoherentes, de milagro alguna coherente y encontrando alguna que otra solución cada nación se retiraba de la sala con la mente tranquila creyendo que han realizado un gran avance.

Una que otra nación decidía pasear por alrededor mientras que otros deseaban descansar en la comodidad de su apartamento donde estaban hospedados de momento. Es así que Reino Unido se encontraba caminando de manera apresurada pero elegante o eso creía él, esquivando al que osase cruzarse en su camino con una sonrisa estúpida o una invitación indecente. Su apuro tenía una razón muy bien fundada, no quería encontrarse con él, ahora ¿Quién es ese "él"?. Nada más ni nada menos que el especial, querido e indeseado (mas lo ultimo) hermano mayor de Inglaterra, Escocia; el joven de cabellera desaliñada y rojiza, de cejas gruesas que se hacían notar con orgullo por la frente medio despejada sólo con unos cortos mechones a los costados de su rostro, cuyo caminar sobrado desbordaba seguridad, el mencionado sabia que Inglaterra le iba a esquivar y tratar de evitar, es por eso que con más ahínco se dedico a buscarlo, hasta que logro verlo caminando a toda velocidad.

_-Sería tan divertido si alguien lo hiciera tropezar-_pensó mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando como de costumbre, luego a paso decidido se atravesó en el camino de Inglaterra que lucía sorprendido por la súbita intromisión de su hermano mayor que estaba frente a él con esa sonrisa que no irradiaba simpatía sino arrogancia.

-hey dummy! ¿Estabas huyendo de mi?

-No, sólo me estaba evitando el disgusto de verte la cara

Sin decir nada mas el rubio de ojos verdes pensaba seguir su camino y que Escocia lo siguiera, atrás de él, pero al parecer esa no era la idea del otro que se atravesaba y no lo dejaba continuar su camino, haciéndole una escena ridícula y haciéndole parecer un tonto, por la derecha nada, por la izquierda tampoco, y para "mejorar la situación" al pelirrojo se le ocurrió exhalar el humo de su cigarro en la cara de su hermano intencionalmente, provocando que este se pusiera rojo de la cólera.

_-Maldita sea_ no se puede fumar aquí

-¿Te molesta?

-Bastante

-Entonces seguiré fumando-

Y una vez más ese olor a humo que se impregnaba directo al rostro del menor cuya mirada fulminaba a su hermano mayor que sonreía de manera maliciosa hacia su incomodidad.

_Suficiente_

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Inglaterra que no goza de mucha paciencia, se había llegado a contener bastante con su hermano. Ahora era el momento de descargarse.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, un par de naciones se encontraban discutiendo al parecer sobre algo muy importante.

-no ~, la naranja lleva un capa porque esta disfrazada de súper tomate-

Por la última palabra uno llegaría a pensar que Italia dijo esa oración, pero en realidad por lo poco inteligente que suena uno puede deducir que es la (todavía) nación más poderosa del mundo, así es; Estados Unidos más conocido por los amigos y enemigos como América acompañado de la nación del romance y la belleza, Francia que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber iniciado una charla con el americano.

-¿se supone que me deb-uh-su pregunta se vio interrumpida por el mismo cuando al doblar una esquina diviso y oyó la voz "melódica" de la nación británica gritándole improperios a Escocia que también le devolvía las mismas palabras con un tono igual o más vulgar que el del ingles, ambos luciendo igualmente alterados.

-uh, ahí está Iggy hmm discutiendo, no es novedad _anyway_ ¡mi deber es detener esa discusión!-dijo el americano como si fuera una misión que tenía que realizar, pero su brazo se vio sujeto de manera brusca por la nación francesa.

-¡No, tú estás loco! nunca te debes de meter entre ellos dos, no hagas mal tercio-el francés sabia por experiencia propia que meterse entre las aisladas naciones no era buena idea, porque terminabas siendo víctima del especial carácter que se manejaban, asunto que tenia sin cuidado a la nación americana-Yo nunca hago mal tercio, los otros lo hacen-y justo cuando se dirigía a detener la pelea para ser el centro de atención y ser el héroe, sobretodo el de Inglaterra, sus pasos se vieron detenidos no porque Francia lo estuviera reteniendo con todas sus fuerza sino fue por la frase que escuchó de Escocia.

-Es por ese carácter que todo el mundo se anda independizando de ti hasta a mí a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo.

Hubo un corto silencio que Escocia hubiera querido que sea más largo para poder apreciar el rostro de dolor de Inglaterra pero su sorpresa y decepción fue que el menor rodo los ojos como si el insulto hubiera sido el más patético que se pudiese dar-Seriously? He escuchado esa frase tantas veces que ya perdió su verdadero significado-eso dejo sin habla a Escocia que esperaba ver al ingles mostrar un momento de vulnerabilidad y así ser más fácil de atacar pero su súbito shock se vio interrumpido por la voz del otro-¿Nada? no vas a lanzarme otra frase hiriente o ya se te agotaron-ahora era el menor era el que sonreía de forma arrogante y victoriosa, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que Escocia dijera algo.

-tsk…-murmullo el escocés dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo sin importancia, mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón-Inglaterra estoy muy decepcionado de cómo se ha deteriorado nuestra relación-comentario que descoloco un poco al ingles, hasta que se dio cuenta del tono de burla del otro- Soy tu hermano mayor, ¿dónde quedó esa mirada de pánico cuando te perseguía apuntándote mis flechas?-ante lo dicho el menor frunció el ceño ya que ni en lo más mínimo le agradaba recordar esos tiempos de su débil niñez, pero no detuvo al escocés que siguió con su monologo-cuando te acurrucabas de miedo para que no te encontrara, ¿qué paso cuando me decías…

Flash back

"_por favor hermano no los lastimes, son mis amigos"_

_-¿Amigos? Te refieres a estas ratas con orejas largas-dijo Escocia que tenia la apariencia de un niño de 12 o 13 años, que sostenía de las patas de forma brusca a dos pequeños conejos, uno completamente blanco y el otro igual excepto por unas escasas manchas negras, ambos se retorcían para librarse de su captor-¿en serio?... je eres tan patético-sacudió un poco a los animalitos ante la mirada de un pequeño Inglaterra que en tamaño a las justas le llegaba a la cintura a su hermano, pero no dejándose intimidar por la diferencia de altura de un movimiento sorpresa empujo al mayor con todas sus fuerzas provocando que soltara a ambos animalitos siendo rápidamente recogidos por el más pequeño que comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían, obviando las palabras de su hermano que recuperado del sorpresivo ataque se levanto sin mucha gloria y comenzó a seguir al escurridizo niño que se había adentrado en los bosques para poder encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y así despistar al otro._

_Pero su alivio no duro mucho cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna debido a que una flecha le había cortado la piel, provocando que cayera producto del dolor pero como pudo intento levantarse. Sin éxito, así que oyendo los pasos cercanos de su hermano decidió soltar a sus conejitos para que huyeran. Entre lagrimas, le invadía una terrible furia no poder protegerlos ni siquiera podía defenderse el mismo, se sentía tan débil._

_El mayor vio como su hermano se arrastraba inútilmente para alejarse de él-Mi puntería esta que falla, se supone que la flecha debía atravesarte a ti con todo y las bestias esas-atrapó al menor levantándolo de la pierna donde tenía la herida observándola e ignorando los gemidos y pataleos de su hermano-ya no llores, solo es un raspón-dijo mirando los grandes ojos verdes de su hermano lleno de lagrimas que resbalaban hacia su frente porque estaba sostenido de cabeza._

_el menor empezó a secarse las lagrimas como pudo-suéltame-protestó a lo que el mayor obedeció y lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza._

_-donde están tus mascotas, tengo hambre_

_-¿te te los quieres comer?-era fácil de percibir el temor en la voz de Inglaterra que rogaba interiormente que su hermano no le respondiera afirmativamente. _

_-obvio_

_-¡no están!, escaparon hace rato saltaron de mi cuando estaba corriend-_

_-mientes, están por aquí-_

_El niño de rojiza cabellera vio como su hermano rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda y luego como nerviosamente miraba para otro lado, se fijo bien entonces algo se movió entre los arbustos, percatándose el menor de esta acción trato de detener a su hermano-¡por favor déjalos ir!-escucho del más pequeño que lo sujeto de su manga, pero de un simple empujón lo tiro al suelo, levanto su arco, apunto, disparo dos flechas y dio en el blanco, ante la mirada de horror del otro, al ya no percibir movimiento se dirigió hacia los arbustos._

_-Mira uno de ellos aun está agonizando definitivamente tengo que practicar, bueno será mejor darle muerte para que ya no sufra-dijo sin importancia mientras sostenía a los animales que estaban cubiertos de sangre._

_Qué se suponía que debía hacer se cuestionaba el menor, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, esos animales eran los únicos seres aparte de las criaturas mágicas, que le hacían compañía y lo seguían a donde sea que la pequeña nación fuera, ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro era asesinado en frente de sus ojos por el golpe directo de una flecha apuñalada por su hermano y él sólo podía observar mientras más lagrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Al ya no querer presenciar esas imágenes decidió irse del lugar aunque sea a rastras. _

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Escocia a espaldas de su hermano recibiendo una mirada de resentimiento de parte del otro.-_

_-¡¿Acaso quieres que te observe como te los comes?_

_-Esa es buena idea_

_Y dicho eso el pelirrojo cogió al más pequeño, sin importarle las protestas y débiles golpes del otro y lo amarro al árbol más cercano. Luego hizo una improvisada fogata y ante la incredulidad del otro el mayor comenzó a hacer los "preparativos" para la cena._

_Lo único que pudo hacer el menor era cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el otro acabara, invadiéndole en medio de toda la tristeza que sentía una pregunta que nunca se había animado a hacer pero que siempre le surgía cuando se encontraba con su hermano mayor. _

_-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?_

_No recibió respuesta y todo estuvo en silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del bosque, de la fricción del fuego con la madera, de la ligera brisa del viento y…_

_Escocia escucho los gruñidos del estomago de Inglaterra -Toma-le ofreció un pedazo de carne que en realidad era la pata del conejo ante la mirada de indignación y dolor del pequeño. _

_-No quiero-dijo con la voz quebrada el rubio tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_-¿Sino comes carne como esperas ser fuerte? Es por eso que andas todo escuálido por comer puras plantas y frutas o ¿acaso te esperas convertir en un conejo?-se escucho una pequeña risa sin alegría de parte de quien había realizado la pregunta._

_Luego de eso no hubo respuestas, ni conversación hasta que el mayor decidió levantarse y alistar sus cosas para retirarse._

_-¿No me vas a desatar?_

_-No, tengo sueño ingéniatelas para desatarte-se acerco al pequeño rubio, para susurrarle en el oído una advertencia- Y más te vale apurarte porque no soy el único que tenía hambre por estos alrededores-dijo refiriéndose a los animales salvajes que salen en busca de una presa fácil durante la noche y sin más se alejo dejando la fogata prendida y un pedazo de carne envuelta._

Fin del flash back o.o

Esa simple frase dicha por Escocia le hizo recordar a Inglaterra una parte de su niñez que prefería que se mantenga en las sombras.

-Esa es otra de las razones por la que no me gusta verte…yo me he esforzado tanto para olvidar mi niñez, pero cada vez que te veo no puedo recordar otra cosa.

El escocés por un momento le dirigió una mirada que no pudo entender.

-Me halaga que me des tanto merito-y lo decía en serio el hecho de haber marcado una etapa de la niñez de su hermano le provocaba un malsano alivio y placer, le hacía querer verlo más seguido; sin embargo…

…

_-Vamos que sean las cinco, sino esto se va a poner muy feo-_pensó la nación francesa que turnaba su mirada del reloj a los hermanos y así sucesivamente. Ganándose una mirada de preocupación de Estados Unidos ya que hace un par de años atrás este ultimo estaba viendo un anime con Japón en la cual el protagonista también miraba el reloj de manera obsesiva pero era para contar los segundos que faltaban para que se produjera la muerte de una persona, deseando que Francia no lo haga por la misma razón. Su momento imaginativo se vio interrumpido por la voz de la persona al lado de él.

-¿Y tú en que estas pensando?

-En nada-que novedad pensó el francés

-¿uh por qué miras tanto tu reloj?

…

Toda discusión se vio interrumpida cuando la aguja larga que marcaba los segundos llego al número doce y la más pequeña llego al número cinco.

-Las cinco, hora del té- se escucho a ambos naciones de la isla que intercambiaron miradas y con eso dando fin a la discusión.

-Inglaterra, yo invito…-

-Ok-fue la simple respuesta del ingles, sin mirar al otro; dando unos cuantos pasos delante de su hermano para ser seguido por este cuya mirada indescifrable se posaba en la cabeza rubia de cabellos desaliñados.

Por otro lado la nación estadounidense miraba la escena, aparentemente indiferente.

-Me dieron ganas de tomar café, ¿me acompañas Francia?

-No gracias yo tengo vida social, adieu~-con eso el francés se despidió y siguió su camino mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número desconocido.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño-esa voz que salió de la nada y de tono débil le hizo dar un pequeño salto al ojiazul.

-¿Quien dijo eso? no veo a nadie

-Soy yo Canadá

-¿Eres un fantasma?

-No, soy tu her-

-que bueno, entonces si me puedes acompañar hombre invisible, sabes una vez hice una película de una persona que tenía el mismo poder de invisibilidad que tu y…

Espiando todo lo ocurrido se encontraba Rusia con una sonrisa inocente pero con mirada siniestra y sin enterarse tenía a sus espaldas a la más hermosa e incestuosa de las féminas naciones, Bielorrusia.

Fin?

Extra del flash back

Al día siguiente Escocia regreso al lugar donde había dejado atado a Inglaterra para ver que este estaba profundamente dormido y aun continuaba en la misma condición que lo dejo.

Rápidamente se vio rodeado de pequeñas luces flotantes.

-Pero que malo eres Escocia dejarlo herido y atado pobrecito nuestro niño.

-Pobre no, débil y ¿ustedes no lo ayudaron?

-Lo intentamos, pero no pudimos desatar los nudos son muy fuertes, sólo hicimos que se durmiera para que se quedara quieto y dejara de lastimarse al rozar su delicada piel con las cuerdas al tratar de liberarse y mas te vale desatarlo ahora mismo o si no te van a pasar cosas horribles a ti.

-Que miedo, amenazándome cuando ni siquiera pudieron desatar unos simples nudos-debido o no a la amenaza de las hadas, Escocia comenzó a desatar a su hermano con lentitud y hasta teniendo cuidado de no rozar las heridas del menor ante la atenta mirada de los seres mágicos-no piensen mal, sólo no quiero que se despierte y que empiece a chillar por verme.-dijo mientras observaba la herida en la pierna del menor que como se lo imagino sólo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz.

-no hemos pensado nada, y no te preocupes aun no despertara.

-hmm, obviamente no ha comido lo que le deje

-asi hubiese podido desatarse y por mas hambre que tuviera no se hubiera comido a su mascota la quería mucho-dijo una de las hadas con aire de preocupación mientras las otras acariciaban los cabellos revueltos de Inglaterra.

-mal, apegarse de esa forma ridícula, si no cambia de actitud más adelante va a llorar más de lo que hizo ayer-dijo mientras posaba al menor en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el árbol-y no va a ser debido a mi.

-Denle esto cuando despierte-dejo un pescado cocido envuelto en un pedazo de tela, y un poco de agua-si le dicen que yo lo desate y le deje comida… hmm nah no lo va a creer.-se rio ante la idea y despidiéndose de los seres mágicos siguió su camino, pero antes observo una vez más, en un pequeño instante a su pequeño hermano dormir.

End (de verdad)

o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o

No sé porque metí a Rusia y a su temible hermana XDD, este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba dibujando a Escocia e Inglaterra frente a frente, aya la personificación del primero fue inspirado en varios de sus fanarts muy bien hechos, que me encontré en paginas japos, bien sexy es Escocia y cuando lo veo con Iggy muero XDD me encanta verlos juntos (si fan de ScotxIggy present!), es tan intrigante la relación de esos dos, porque en una página leí que casi el 50% tanto en Inglaterra como en Escocia quieren separarse pero la otra mitad y un poco más no lo desea, porque a pesar que van más de 300 años juntos oficialmente aun no superan sus diferencias y si aun no se separan es por beneficio propio, tenían que ser hermanos XDD.

La palabra "dummy", significa tontito o tontita, pero no sé si está bien escrito X9

Aya y lo del tomate, es un chiste, que dice así "¿por qué un tomate usa una capa?-

Un mongo responde-no sé y el otro dice-porque es súper tomate y ¿por qué una naranja usa una capa?

El mongo dice-porque es una súper naranja :) –y ahí es cuando viene la respuesta de América-"no ~, la naranja lleva un capa porque esta disfrazada de súper tomate" XDDD, chiste monce, pero yo me reí cuando me lo contaron.

Y lo de las cinco creo que a esa hora es cuando se tiene por costumbre tomar el té, me no sure, y pues lo seguro es que esa hora es sagrada para los británicos, maybe exagero ;9.

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews? Si desean


End file.
